Rotten Peaches
by Person3162012
Summary: This is my first fanfic and so it's kinda childish, but after I finish I will try to repost a revised version. Toby wishes Sarah away and must battle thru the Labyrinth with Sarah's friends, but what will Sarah do in the castle with Jareth for 13 days?
1. Chapter 1

"Just two more isles, Toby," Sarah replied.

"Come on, Sarah!"

"Fine, we can skip the candy isle," she replied slyly.

"Ok just two more isles."

Sarah chuckled as they turned into the next isle: fruit. She bought some apples and oranges. She cringed as she passed the peaches - she hadn't so much as touched a peach since the incident six years ago. Suddenly, a man pushed passed her roughly, knocking her into the peach stand. Her elbow cut into one of the peaches and she heard a haunting voice in her ear.

THERES SUCH A SAD LOVE DEEP IN YOUR EYES A KIND OF PALE JEWEL OPE-

"No!" she screamed, the voice fading. 'No not again' she thought. The man that pushed her wore a trench coat and a hat that hid the top of his face in the shadows.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not sounding sorry at all; rather disappointed and the little of his face that was visible looked disappointed as well. He picked up the crushed peach and walked away.

"That was rude!" Toby shouted indignantly.

"Sh, Toby! It was an accident!" she said, although inside she couldn't agree more.

"Can we get the candy now," he whined.

"Sure, Toby," she replied, her thoughts still on the mysterious man.

XxXxXx

They arrived at Sarah's apartment and put the groceries away and Toby went to play in the guest room where he was staying while his parents were in Las Vegas.

"Toby!" Sarah called. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Donuts!" Toby called back.

"No."

"Why not?" he whined, joining her in the kitchen.

"Because they're not good for growing boys"

"They are for goblin boys."

"No they're not."

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are no-" deep breaths, Sarah thought, deep breaths. "Toby, even if they are, you are not a goblin."

"I wish I was."

"NO!" Sarah lost it completely. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN! I RISKED MY LIFE SO THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE ONE! DON'T YOU EVER WISH FOR THAT OR ANYTHING YOU DON'T REALLY MEAN!"

"SOMETIMES I WISH YOU HADN'T!"

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!" her patience was gone. "YOU DON'T MEAN THAT! DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT! I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY, RIGHT NOW!"

"No." Sarah's voice now full of terror, her anger had vanished and was now replaced with fear. "No, you did not just say that."

"Oh, but he did." said a smooth voice behind her.

Sarah froze. This was NOT happening. She grabbed Toby's hand and ran for the door only to find her path blocked by the Goblin King who had appeared in a spurt of glitter.

"You can't run Sarah," he said. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the hair violently, as she tried to run for the fire escape. He was nearly lifting her off her feet by her hair. Tears began to form in her eyes. He saw this and his grip slackened. Seeing her last chance for escape, she ran for the fire escape, only to find the Goblin King towering over her.

"I have waited many years for this, Sarah," he said dangerously. Sarah couldn't help but cower - he looked ready to hit her. "YOU ARE GOING TO THE UNDERGROUND WITH ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

"No! He didn't mean it! Did you Toby?" Her voice rising hysterically.

"N-no, I didn't mean it," Toby stuttered, the Goblin King glaring down at him.

"What's said is said" Jareth replied. "However, young Toby, I am obligated to give you a chance to get her back. You have thirteen hours in which to solve my Labyrinth or your sister will be mine forever. Although, that is the usual obligation given the fact that your age is still in the single digits, and I have full confidence that you cannot solve my Labyrinth you have thirteen days in which to solve it. Do not worry I have frozen time in your world so when you fail no time will have passed."

"No! He is too young! Let me run it for him!" Sarah pleaded, tears running down her face, although she was standing again.

"What, and let you win again? You must be mad Sarah! No he will run it himself." Jareth replied, still looking prepared to throw her against a stone wall.

"But-" Sarah started, but Jareth cut her off.

"No buts - it's over." he replied. He dropped a crystal and she collapsed against him in a deep sleep. "That's much better," he said, scooping her up. "Thirteen days," Jareth added, backing up and disappearing as he revealed the Labyrinth that had replaced the fire escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth poofed them into the throne room in a cloud of glitter. "Wake up, precious," he whispered in her ear. Instantly she awoke, feeling slightly dazed. She saw she was in Jareth's arms and pushed away from him, resulting in her crashing to the stone floor.

"Ow!" Sarah cried, clutching the back of her head.

"Sarah, precious, are you all right?" he asked crouching beside her.

"Get away from me!" she shouted, half angry, half terrified.

"I've warned you before Sarah, don't defy me," he said, standing again. He reached out a hand to help her up as she tried in vain to do it on her own, she took it reluctantly. Once standing, she swayed and put her hand on Jareth's offered shoulder as he helped her limp to the mini throne he had set up beside his.

"Alright, Jareth," she said with emphasis on his first name after he had sat down. "what do you really want from me."

"Who said I wanted anything from you?" he asked.

"Jareth, I'm not stupid," she said with a smirk. "You want something so why don't you just tell me what it is before who knows what happens to Toby in that death pit you call a labyrinth."

"Do you really think that anything would happen to him under your watch?" Jareth replied, his turn to smirk.

"What do you mean 'my watch'?" she asked.

"What did you really think that I was going to let him die in there and have you blame me for it and have you hate me for the rest of your life? Tut, tut," said Jareth.

"HE'S GOING TO DIE IN THERE?" she shouted in alarm.

"Well that depends," he said maddeningly. "on you."

"What in the world is that supposed mean?" she asked. Jareth only smirked.

XxXxXx

Toby walked onto the hill at the entrance of the Labyrinth, spotting Hoggle, he ran to greet him.

"Hoggle!" he cried as the dwarf turned around.

"Toby?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep, it's me," said Toby.

"What are ya doin' here?" Hoggle asked, suddenly his eyes widened. "No, wait, you didn't. Did you?"

"Did I what, Hoggle?" Toby asked.

"Did you wish Sarah away?" Hoggle asked as Toby hung his head in shame and slowly nodded.

"I didn't mean to," he replied sadly, a look of utter horror upon Hoggle's face. "I just got angry and now I have thirteen days to run the labyrinth."

"Thirteen DAYS?" Hoggle asked, shocked.

"Yeah, so what?" said Toby and to his surprise Hoggle burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"He gave you thirteen days!" Hoggle replied between laughs. "To use one of Sarah's favorite phrases 'it'll be a piece of cake!'"

"Well, we better start now." said Toby, not finding the humor in the situation.

"Oh. Yeah. Wait, do you happen to have a mirror or anything reflective on you?" Hoggle asked.

"Hmmm. Here the back of my iPod is reflective" Toby offered.

"Sure this'll work," said Hoggle, still confused as to what an iPod was exactly. Hoggle took the iPod and looked into his reflection. "There's an apple smack dab in the middle!"

"Well, yeah thats the company's symbol," Toby explained.

"Humans." said Hoggle under his breath. "Oh well, it'll still work," he stared determinedly for a second then spoke very clearly. "Ludo, Sir Didymus."

"Yes, Sir Hoggle?" said Didymus, who had just appeared in the iPod with Ludo.

"Sarah has been wished away and I figured you go into a rant if I didn't let you help," he replied.

"That was quite intelligent of you. How long has his royal Highness allowed us fellows to solve his mighty Labyrinth?" he asked.

"Thirteen days," Hoggle replied.

"Oh," said Didymus, obviously surprised. "Well we are currently just within the mighty walls of this humble Labyrinth."

"Alright," said Hoggle. "Bye then." Hoggle opened the doors to the Labyrinth and the four of them set off, taking right path.

XxXxXx

"Jareth! Quit your smirking! What do you mean 'my watch?' Sarah demanded.

"Well, precious, the wisher's difficulty during their trip through the Labyrinth depends on the cooperation of the wished away," he replied. "For example, your trip through the Labyrinth was relatively easy because Toby was cooperating. Normally, the wished away are annoying beyond appeasement which annoys me so I make it harder for them to be rescued therefore punishing them with eternal enslavement. That is part of why I gave Toby thirteen days - because I know that you won't cooperate and to give you enough time to get your hopes up, so that when they come crashing down I am there to pick up the pieces."

"Well, this changes things," said Sarah. 'I need some time to think.' She thought. 'Somewhere away from him, I can't think clearly around him.' "Where is my room?"

"Room?" Jareth asked.

"Yes, my room. Where I sleep," she said with an air of explaining to a two year old why one plus on equals two for the millionth time.

"Oh, that room. Right this way." he said standing up. Sarah tried to stand up as well, but she had sprained her ankle when she had fallen out of his arms. Seeing this, he smirked. "Take my arm."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you clearly cannot walk there so I am going to 'poof' us there as you say," he said, clearly enjoying that she required his assistance.

"Can't you just fix it?" she asked.

"Technically, yes, but why would I put to waste such a glorious opportunity to assist you," he replied.

"Ugh! Whatever!" she said taking his arm and they poofed away in a cloud of glitter.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah found herself in a room and was immediately was sickened at the sight of it - everything was peach in some variation, the walls were pale, the carpet was somewhat bright, and the curtains were alluring. "What is with you and peaches?" she asked, annoyed. He hadn't stopped with the color peach he had also mimicked the fruit; the ceiling was the exact shade of the flesh of a peach and her comforter was the actual color of a peach - yellow and reddish in different splotches. As she sat down on the bed she realized the bed also had the fuzzy texture of the fur of a peach. The whole room reeked of peaches - in a bad funky smelling way that made her feel sick and lightheaded. She suspected her furniture was made from wood of a peach tree. There was even a bowl of peaches on her vanity.

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked.

"Oh, don't give me that!" she snapped. "Look around - EVERYTHING is peachy; the color AND the fruit. I'm gonna be sick just looking at it!"

"I highly doubt that; it is physically impossible. Nothing in my entire kingdom can throw up," he replied.

"Why not?"

Jareth shuddered. "A few hundred years ago a virus swept threw my kingdom causing all the goblins to throw up," he shuddered again. "I nearly threw up at the sight and smell of it. A very undignified thing to do. So as to avoid that, I cast a spell over the kingdom so that no one can throw up while in my kingdom."

"Right. I guess that's a good thing considering if the spell wasn't there I'd probably be puking right now," she said, barely getting it out before bending over and throwing up. "I guess you really don't have any power over me." Jareth, seeing the puke bent over and was sick.

"Or me," he joked weakly, but then regained his regality. "I see you will probably do better in other accommodations." He extended his arm which she took and they poofed away.

XxXxXx

Meanwhile...

"Now, where is that opening?" said Hoggle, he had crossed the Labyrinth many a time, but he often couldn't find that first opening.

"'Ello!" said a small voice.

"Ah! Yes!"said Hoggle, for the opening was always right across from the worm. He turned away from the worm to enter the opening.

"That wos rude! Didn't even say 'ello back! Ha! See their even goin' the wrong way!" said the worm and he crawled back in his hole.

The quartet walked on taking the left path. "See, I told you this would be a piece of cake," said Hoggle. "We just stay on this path here and we'll be there before ya know it."

"How long 'before I know it?'" Toby asked, still slightly skeptical.

"Yeesh! So precise!" Hoggle replied, annoyed. "At this rate 'bout an hour; if we run half an hour; if we all hop in Ludo 'bout ten minutes."

"Let's hop on Ludo then," Toby suggested. "Are you ok with that Ludo?"

"Yesh. Save Sawah." Ludo replied as he went on hands and knees so that Toby and Hoggle could climb on.

"No thank you, brother Ambrocious cannot hold on." said Sir Didymus. "Fear not! I can keep up with thee upon Ambrocious!"

"Yeah, whatever," said Hoggle as Ludo stood up and began to run VERY quickly as Ambrocious with Sir Didymus on his back tagged along. Just as they traveled about 20 meters the ground fell out below them.

XxXxXx

This time they appeared in a room that had the exact same layout as the first, but this room was unreal. It just had something about it that was just magical. It was freezing and boiling at the same time. It wasn't any color; it seemed to be every color and yet it seemed so simple. It was alien and familiar, but overall welcoming. Sarah could do nothing but star in awe of it. Jareth looked deeply amused as he helped her to sit down on the bed which Sarah noticed was just plain warm. It felt silky and fuzzy at the same time, but it didn't feel at all like velvet. Sarah was lost for words so Jareth decided to start the conversation.

"Is it too your liking?" he asked.

"What color is it?" she asked, deciding to answer that question later and ensure her questions were answered before his.

"Viskas," he replied.

"Ook, well it's lovely," she replied, truthfully.

"Is it to your liking?"

"If that's what you would like to think," she answered, evasively.

"It is a yes or no question," Jareth snapped irritatedly.

"Yes."

"Good now I'll leave you to your thoughts," he said as though he could read her mind. Sarah sighed as soon as he was gone. 'Why does this have to be so complicated?' she thought angrily. 'If I cooperate he wins if I don't Toby loses. Ugh! Well, him winning isn't as bad as Toby losing so here's me cooperating. This is going to be a LONG thirteen days,' she thought.

AN: Viskas means everything in Lithuanian.

Hi guys! I had this written ahead of time so don't expect three chapters daily. I have already started in the fourth chapter so don't fret and I promise I won't give up on this story. I hate when authors do that. Anyway, please review. The more you review the faster I get the chapters up! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Ah! Omigosh I'm so sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer so here it is: I don't own labyrinth or anything like that I don't even own a copy of the movie *hangs head in shame* I watch it on Netflix.

Here is an extra chapter even though I'm on vaca. I hope you enjoy! ;)

"Where are we?" said Toby's voice rang out of the darkness - it was pitch black down there.

"A körperlos," Hoggle's annoyed voice came from behind Toby.

"A what?" Toby's voice asked.

"A körperlos - it's a place that messes up your hearing placement," Hoggle's voice replied, somewhere to Toby's left.

"Meaning...?"

"It just means that it seems like our voices are coming from outside our bodies and sounds seem to come from elsewhere," Hoggle's voice replied, once again behind Toby.

"Oh. That doesn't seem like such a problem."

"Oh yeah? Come here, Toby."

"Ok," Toby's voice replied, uncertain of what Hoggle's point was. Then he realized - "Hoggle say something."

"Ok ... Come closer ... I'm over here ... Come here..." with each phrase Hoggle's voice seemed to come from a different area.

"Oh," said Toby's voice. "That's the problem."

XxXxXx

"Jareth!" Sarah called out after several deep breaths that reminded her to keep calm when she talked to him.

No answer.

"Jareth!" she called again, slightly annoyed.

Nothing.

She was really annoyed now. 'Why wasn't he coming?' she thought angrily, gritting her teeth. She opened her mouth to shout his name, but closed it remembering that it would only make Toby's run harder. "Jareth!" she called, thoroughly irked, but she didn't let her voice show it - she was a great actress.

Nothing. At this point, she didn't expect him to come, which is probably why she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard him.

"You say that so often." he said calmly as she nearly fell off the bed. She turned to see him casually leaning into the corner of the wall.

"Yes, one usually does them when attempting to summon someone." she snapped, instantly regretting her mistake when he said-

"Oh look who just fell into a körperlos?"

"Frack," she muttered under her breath. "What's a körperlos?" it was more of a demand than a request.

"..."

"What. Is. A. Körperlos."

"..."

'This is gonna be harder than I thought.' she thought. "Please tell me what a körperlos is, Jareth." she asked her tone curious and pleading, but her mind angry and frustrated.

"A körperlos is a place similar to an oubliette, but it makes it so that the sounds you hear appear to come from elsewhere than where they were made. It is a place only used when someone is running the Labyrinth in a group because there are many exits that are easily stumbled upon - mostly slides to different parts of the Labyrinth - thus splittng them up. And the result being that the runner doesn't have any help running the Labyrinth which hurts the already slim chances if winning."

"Fantastic." she replied sarcastically, silently cursing her smart-alec tendencies.

XxXxXx

"Just fantastic." Toby's voice rang out, breaking the hopeless silence. "We can't stay here forever so... I've got it! Hoggle keep saying stuff - don't move just keep talking."

"Ok Toby. Stuff. I'm talking. Still talking never stop talking. Just keep talking about stuff. Random stuff. Are you sure this has a point Toby? Stuff stuff stuff stuff such such such such... " as Hoggle continued to ramble on Toby's plan was working - Hoggle voice was like a pony on a carousal, rotating around him but as soon as his voice got to Toby's left it stopped and reversed direction only to stop and reverse again once it neared Toby's left side again.

"Ok Hoggle you can stop now." Toby's voice called as Toby turned to his left and walked toward Hoggle until her ran into him.

"Hey! Watch it!" Hoggle shouted grumpily. "Wait how'd ya find me?"

"Your voice came from every direction except left." he replied, proud that he had figured it out.

Once they found their way to Ludo, and Ambrocious they went for Sir Didymus. "Keep talking Sir Didymus." Toby told him, but Sir Didymus had figured out where they where as soon as they figured out where he was and he ran toward them as they ran toward him and as they collided the ground fell out once again beneath them.

AN: There you go. The offspring of a headache and watching my little sister swim. Not to mention, fighting writer's block. It's like swimming through peanut butter - you don't have any ideas how to, but you know that if you just keep going eventually you'll get somewhere - you hope. Well I'm not thoroughly pleased, but tell me what you think.

Review responses:

Kinzichi: I'm glad you lurv it. It helped me keep writing the story.

Ree923: Me too.

ladyM90: Really? I didn't think it was that good. Thanks!

Unique Fantasiser: Thanks I'll keep it in mind. I tried you advice in this chapter - tell me how I did.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is your present. Please remember that I accept all reviews - positive feedback, constructive criticism, negative feedback (although if you hate it please tell me why). Maybe I'll surprise you with another one this week. Also I'm thinking of starting a new story - maybe, maybe not. Thank you to everyone who subscribed as well! Bye! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, Sarah your brother and your _friends_." he said with a sneer. "Have successfully landed themselves in the center of the Firey forest." he told her, leaning against her bed post.

"Is there hearing placement normal?" Sarah asked, deciding not to get them hurt by congratulating them.

"Yes." he replied shortly. "Would you care for dinner?" he asked, offering his arm which she took. She wasn't very hungry, rather sick to her stomach with worry, but she didn't want to hurt her friends or brother. 'When Toby wins, Jareth will get what's coming to him.' Sarah thought, calming herself.

"I would be delighted." she answered, knowing full well that her answer didn't quite match his question. He smiled. "But Jareth?" she asked before he poofed them away.

"Yes, precious?"

"Would it be possible for you to supply Toby and my friends with food as they can't simply go thirteen days without food." she reasoned, hoping he would see it her way and not take offense.

"Of course." he replied as she breathed a sigh of relief. "But everything comes with a price."

"Name it, Goblin King." she agreed, thinking that she didn't have anything really of value that a Goblin KIng would want and therefore had very little to lose.

"A kiss." he answered and waited for fireworks. But nothing happened. "Sarah, if you want your friends to have food you have to give me a kiss." Nothing. Sarah was thinking. That _was_ something to lose: her pride, but it wasn't as big a price as four lives.

"On the ckeek." she said, hating herself. Jareth was stunned. She wasn't supposed to agree! Where was his Sarah? The one who would rather have swum a thousand miles in the Bog of Eternal Stench before she would kiss him! The headstrong, stubborn girl he had fallen in love with! He starred into her eyes intently, apparently trying to confirm that it was Sarah and not an imposter. She had obviously past the test as he answered.

"Lips." Why was she not surprised? She lent foward and squeezed her eyes shut as she pictured her happy place: her and Toby laughing and eating ice cream by the creek in the forest. She found his lips and attempted to make the world's fastest kiss by pulling away immeadiately, but Jareth kept her firmly in place as he forced his tongue in her mouth and began exploring. Sarah was trying her hardest to keep herself in the forest, but Jareth's tongue was so distracting. Sarah had to admit that he was a fantastic kisser as he made the kiss even more passionate and Sarah couldn't help but return it. He tasted like dark chocolate, citrus, and magic. It was intoxacating, but sooner than Sarah would have liked they had to come up for air. Sarah blushed furiously as they gasped to fill their lungs.

"I hope that payed the price." Sarah said, trying to pretend they had not just kissed.

"It sufficed." he agreed, thinking that her friends would get a feast for that. "Now to our dinner."

XxXxXx

"Really?" Hoggle asked exasperatedly as they landed in the Firey forest. "Nice goin' Didymus! Yuv landed us in the Firey fo'est!" he whisper shouted.

"Please, Sir Hoggle, I-!" Didymus started in a loud protest, but Hoggle cut him off.

"Sh! You'll alert the Fireys!" he whispered warningly, but he could hear the Fireys dancing and singing towards them. "RUN!" he shouted in his normal voice as they took off through the dense wood. They ran as quickly as they could, tripping over the thick foliage that cover the ground. The Firey's weren't far behind them when they reached the wall that Hoggle helped Sarah climb when she had run the Labyrinth. Hoggle let out a sigh of frustration when he saw that the rope he left when he helped Sarah was gone. Stupid goblins. But Ludo wasted no time in lifting everyone up before reaching up to pull up himself. The sight that met their eyes when they reached the top of the wall was surprising to say the least. Set out on a table, complete with chairs and a white table cloth, was a feast worthy of ten kings. It had every food you could possibly think of: roast beef, mashed potatoes, carrots, jello, steak, ice cream, pie, cookies, green beans, corn, soup, salad, some Labyrinthian foods that Toby couldn't identify, and so much more!

"Wow." Toby breathed.

"Yeah." Hoggle agreed as they starred in awe all the food. You could feed the entire goblin race with all that food! Toby had never seen so much food in his whole life! It was like some one bought out ten supermarkets!

"When Sirs Toby and Hoggle are done ogling, I suggest we tuck in." Sir Didymus's voice brought them back to the present.

"Yesh, Ludo _hungry_." he sat as he sat down in a chair that grew to his size a second before he sat down.

"Uh, yeah. Let's do that." Toby agreed as he sat down next to Sir Didymus.

"Wait! It could be a trap!" Hoggle cried out, stopping everyone whose food was half-way to their mouths.

"It's not." Toby said simply.

"How do you know?" Hoggle asked skeptically.

"It's too obvious." he replied.

"I'm still not sure." Hoggle said uncertainly.

"Plus, I can do this." Toby said and promptly stuffed his mouth.

"TOBY!" Hoggle cried, worried.

"I'm fine, Hoggle, see?" he said as he gestured to himself as if to prove his point. "All good."

"Alright." Hoggle agreed, deeming the food safe. He joined his friends as they sat and stuffed themselves sick.

**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been kinda busy with Only A Wish Away and I was waiting to get some more votes in before continuing, but you won't be able to decide if you don't get upates so here you go. Please review and VOTE! ;)**


End file.
